1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a home server connected to a home network along with a plurality of apparatuses operated by a control terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of characteristics of a home network system placed inside of premises such as a house, there can be cited cooperative control where a plurality of apparatuses (clients) are operated by allowing them in conjunction with one another (for example, Japanese Patent Application publication No. 2003-22224 (pp. 4-6, FIGS. 4 and 5)).
As one example of the cooperative control, there can be cited automated control such as control where an operation of the air conditioner is started (or stopped) when the room temperature becomes a preset temperature or higher by cooperating with a temperature sensor for measuring a room temperature to operate in conjunction with the air conditioner.